A connector is usually composed of a plug and a socket. Connecting or disconnecting a circuit may be realized by engagement or disengagement of the plug and the socket.
In the related art, one flange is disposed in the middle of the plug, and a row of pins is disposed on either side of the flange respectively, i.e. two rows of pins. One groove is disposed in the middle of the socket, and a row of pins is disposed on either side of the groove respectively, i.e. two rows of pins. When the plug is inserted into the socket, the flange will be inserted into the groove, and two rows of pins of the plug will be connected with two rows of pins of the socket correspondingly.